30 Kisses Challenge
by demon sloth
Summary: I've been challenged by my friend who gave me the list. See inside for more details. Mainly doing it for stress relief so there may be CRACK OOC and just GENERAL SPARKLY FLUFFY MARSHMELLOW STUFF. AND KISSING! -hiatus-
1. Letters

So here's how I see it.

30 Kisses isn't that original an idea – in fact my friend gave me the list from a community that she joined. I don't read Skip Beat fanfics unless someone recommends one to me so I don't actually know if it's been done before.

To be perfectly honest I'd be surprised if it _hasn't_.

However – I have been challenged and there's no way that I'm going to back down – especially with what's on the line. Besides - it's a challenge right? Might be interesting to see what lists people come up with and all that - there must be hundreds out there - or you can just make up your own, either way.

To be honest - I'm using this as an opportunity for some stress relief.

However – there are a few ways that I can go about this – keep the same pairing throughout the challenge and then do the same set of prompts again with a different pairing or just mix and match. I don't really care so tell me what you want to read.

I'm going to start off with a RenKyoko.

* * *

1.

News; Letter

-0-0-0-

_Dear Tsuruga-sama,_

_I hope I am not being to forward in writing to you, even though you suggested that I do. America is wonderful! I only arrived a few hours ago and would quite like to sleep but it's still day here and my manager says that I should try to adjust to the time difference as soon as possible so that I don't have problems later on._

_My first day is tomorrow and I can't help but be excited! Though I am also dreading messing up and ruining my chance._

_You know...sometimes I think that I made a mistake in accepting the offer. I also feel a bit lost at the thought that I won't be able to talk to you for so long. What if I mess up? What if I need help? At times it feels like you're the only one that can help me work through my problems._

_But...you didn't really need to know that..._

_Ahahaha. Um._

_Anyway._

_Thank you for letting me write to you, even if you never reply._

_Kyoko Mogami._

-0-0-0-

_Dear Tsuruga-san,_

_I was so surprised that you actually wrote back, I hadn't thought that you were being entirely serious. _

_Thank you. Your letter came at just the right time. The first day did indeed go well, as well as the rest of the week. My course is different from what I'm used to, different but not bad. It took a while for me to get into the right state of mind – did you know that the American's have a completely different take on acting?_

_You asked a little about the other students – they all seem really nice! (Though they _do _do some things that I find weird.) I have already made a group of friends and we are working on a small sketch together to show to our instructor – I'll let you know how it goes._

_Kyoko Mogami._

-0-0-0-

_Dear Ren-san,_

_I know you asked me to call you this in your last letter but it still seems a little disrespectful of me to do so._

_Yes, the group project went well and we got a good mark for it._

_No, I haven't seen the sights yet. I mentioned it to David (he's one of my friends – he won't even let me put 'kun' on the end of his name and it feels a little odd to be so intimate with him like this) and he said that if I wanted he'd show me the landmarks and the fun places to be. Do you have any suggestions?_

_Kyoko Mogami._

-0-0-0-

_Dear Ren-san,_

_It's been over a month since I last wrote to you and I haven't received a reply. I guess this means that our correspondence has come to a close. Thank you for listening and replying to my letters before – they really helped me settle in over here._

_I hope you are having a nice time and I'll see you again when I get back at the end of this year._

_Kyoko Mogami._

-0-0-0-

_NO! No! I'm sorry if I was unclear – when I said intimate – I didn't mean _THAT! _Just that it's informal. Please don't be angry?_

_Kyoko._

-0-0-0-

_Dear Ren,_

_There's no need to apologise – it was my fault entirely. I'm just happy that it's all cleared up._

_Classes are going well. We're nearing the four month mark so the first assessment is coming up – everyone is really nervous about it as our instructors have said that if we fail then we get kicked off the course. I think I have the most to worry about as I'm the only student that is from overseas – I keep thinking that I'm going to make a huge mistake and everyone is going to laugh and then I'll have to come home in disgrace._

_I really hope that doesn't happen._

_Kyoko_

-0-0-0-

_Dear Ren,_

_Your letter arrived on the morning of the exam. You have no idea how much you have helped me. I had been panicking and then suddenly it felt like you were right there behind me – pushing me forward, filling me with confidence..._

_I got the highest marks and it's all thanks to you. I am forever in your debt – whatever you want me to do, I'll do it._

_There's no way that I can repay you._

_Kyoko_

_P.S. David saw me writing to you and asked about it. He's standing over me right now saying that he says hello_

_P.P.S. Stephanie says hi too_

-0-0-0-

_Ren,_

_Just a quick note – I'll reply to your letter later on. The whole class is going away for a couple of weeks into some remote place to 'capture the inner-us' or something. There isn't any way to get letters out so I'm just jotting this down so you'll know why I'm not writing!_

_Kyoko_

-0-0-0-

_Dear Ren,_

_I didn't expect you to write whilst I was away. Your letter was a much needed welcome. Things...didn't exactly go to plan and I fear that I may have just ruined my friendship with David. He isn't talking to me at the moment and I don't know what to do. Stephanie – the girl that I have become close friends with – says that it is entirely his fault and as soon as he "get's his head out of his ass" (her words not mine) he'll come around._

_Even so, I still feel that I am to blame and that I should be doing something to set this all straight._

_But...enough._

_Congratulations on finishing your drama – I know that I am a few weeks late in saying so but I hope you appreciate the sentiments if nothing else! From what I can gather it's doing quite well in the ratings?_

_I hope everything is going better for you than it is for me._

_Kyoko_

-0-0-0-

_Dearest Ren,_

_I'm sorry I worried you. No, it wasn't anything that bad – in fact, I feel a little embarrassed about it. _

_David just kissed me (gah – I'm still blushing) and said that he likes me and asked me to go out with him. I said I couldn't and that's why he was acting like he was. Stephanie says that I had nothing to feel bad about and that I wasn't even "leading him on" (whatever that means)_

_It's not that bad though – they kiss a lot over here – even between friends. Everything is a lot more open and relaxed. I think it's just because I'm not used to the openness. And besides – David's apologised and I've forgiven him (even though I still feel bad about it...) and we're back to being friends again._

_To be honest I think that he feels embarrassed about it as well._

_Kyoko_

-0-0-0-

_Ren,_

_I got the feeling from your last letter that you were a bit upset about what happened. Please don't be – it's all behind us now and with the eight month mark coming up means we have another big exam so we're all too busy studying for that to pay attention to what was done or said months ago._

_Besides, I'm being extra careful to not send out any "signals" that could be misinterpreted._

_Please don't be upset anymore?_

_Kyoko_

_P.S. Yes, there was a reason I didn't want to go out with him._

-0-0-0-

_Ren,_

_Yes, I didn't panic this time. To be honest – I reread all the letters that you sent me and that calmed me down so I was able to study better (Though the arrival of your letter was brilliantly timed again.)_

_I got another top mark which I'm really pleased about – even the teacher came over and congratulated me!_

_On another note – I've just finished visiting the list of places that you said I should visit – they were all really interesting! When I get back home you're going to have to tell me how you knew about them – sometimes it seems as if you've been here..._

_I know you asked in your letter about why I rejected David. Let's just say that...being here – in America – has opened my eyes to so many things...and working on my skills in a different environment has opened my mind to my feelings._

_I hope that answers your question!_

_Kyoko x_

-0-0-0-

_Ren,_

_Ha ha!_

_No, I don't care! I answered your question! I wasn't sure what to write so I asked Stephanie for advice and that's what she told me to write – (she made me tell her everything...even things I've never told anyone in Japan before – but that's mostly because I had been unaware...) and before you ask again I should remind you that I'm under strict instructions to give her all my letters so she can "read the drama first-hand" – I think she's really enjoying this...but...you don't know exactly what's going on!_

_Stephanie has become a really good friend and I'm a bit sad that there's only three more months left of the course and that I probably won't see her again after this – unless I go over to America to work on a programme or she comes over to Japan._

_With the schedules that we've been used to it's unlikely that we will have time off to visit each other at the same time._

_David too. I'll be sad to see both of them go._

_But I am looking forward to be back in Japan again! Just think – only three more months until I'm back home! Have there been many changes since I've been gone?_

_Kyoko x_

-0-0-0-

_Ren, _

_Really? You were being serious? Well...I guess I could answer...but then again – it's just two more months until I can see you again._

_Which would you prefer? The answer in a letter or when I see you face to face?_

_Kyoko x_

-0-0-0-

_Face to face it is then!_

_I've got to admit – I'm a little relieved that you chose that option as, whilst letters are good for some things, it does get a little hard to judge on where you stand. And, whilst I know where I stand – I'm still not entirely sure what your reaction to what I have to say is going to be._

_However – with one more month left and the end of year exams coming up I'm trying to push away anything that could be a distraction._

_See you soon._

_Kyoko x_

-0-0-0-

_Dear Ren, _

_The exams start tomorrow and as always, I'm rereading your letters to calm myself down. After this week is over I have one more week over here before I fly back to Japan. I should be arriving on the Saturday morning...around 10ish?_

_I probably won't write to you again after this because by the time that you get this letter and reply I won't be in America anymore. I'll tell you all about the final exam when I get back home – as well as the "reason" that you still seem so interested in._

_I've also filled five photo albums full of memories so I'll show them to you...if you're interested in them that is._

_See you soon!_

_Kyoko xx_

-0-0-0-

_Dear Mr Tsuruga,_

_Firstly, I hope you can read English – otherwise you're going to have to find a translator or something. Secondly, we've never met but I feel that I know a lot about you – even more than Kyoko does (but that's only because she's shown me all your letters and reading people is what I do)._

_Over the past year Kyoko has become a dear friend to me. That is why I stole your address from her room so I could write to you._

_Here's the deal (and no, I don't care if you think I'm being forward) Kyoko is my friend, AND she's a brilliant friend at that. She's confessed to me what she's going to tell to you and I'm warning you now – if you hurt her I WILL be on the next flight to Japan._

_Stephanie_

-0-0-0-

Ren tapped Stephanie's letter against his lips in hope as he sat in the car. He had an inkling as to what Kyoko was going to tell him, there had been clues throughout all her later letters and the note from Stephanie only confirmed his beliefs.

But there still could be a chance that he was wrong...

Sliding Stephanie's letter into the last place in the small wooden box that held all the letters that Kyoko had sent him over the year, he picked up Kyoko's second to last letter ever sent.

_This_ was the one that made him hope. _This _was the one that made him believe that he wasn't reading too much into the situation...

He pressed the letter against his lips in a chaste kiss.

_If only..._

"Mr Tsuruga?"

Ren looked up and caught his driver's eye in the mirror. "Yes?"

"I've just received word that the plane has just landed."

Ren nodded, slipping his public mask on. He needed to be calm and collected right now. Not showing any of the giddy excitement that he was actually feeling.

Carefully placing the letter back into its original place, he closed the lid with a snap.

Very soon he would hear what he hoped he would hear.


	2. Hertz

Hertz (Hz)

* * *

A human heart beats on average at a speed of one point two hertz.

Or at least...that's what scientists _say_...

Ren thought that was absolute rubbish. As he tilted his head further to deepen the kiss, he could quite safely say that his heat was beating at around fifty hertz.

When he felt Kyoko open her lips and fist her hands in his shirt that jumped up again to a number in the hundreds.

And when Kyoko moaned into his mouth and pressed back, Ren forgot about stupid scientists and their inaccurate measurements and instead, concentrated fully on memorising every single little thing his senses were screaming at him.

As he clutched Kyoko closer Ren was certain about two things; one – that he would remember this moment for the rest of his life.

And two – he was pretty sure he had just broken some stupid scientists record.


	3. 10

A/N – some of these will continue in later chapters – but essentially they are mostly separate. (If you want to see anything then mention it to me and I'll write it up for after the main challenge chapters.)

ALSO! It's my Birthday!! And it's SNOWING!!

Decided that I'm going ot mix the couples. (10 of each)

Some of Kyoko's thoughts.

* * *

10

* * *

10 reasons why you make my heart pound;

10 reasons why I feel insignificant when I'm next to you;

10 reasons why you're so popular;

10 reasons why when you kiss me, it feels like the world ends;

10 reasons why you make me smile;

10 reasons why you make me cry;

10 reasons why I'd do anything for you;

10 reasons why I said 'Yes';

10 reasons why you made me the happiest girl alive;

10 reasons why you irritate me beyond all belief;

100 reasons why I love you.


	4. Cradle

The keys clicked in the lock and Ren winced as he slowly opened the front door, holding his breath. He paused for a moment, listening to the house settle for the night around him. There was no movement and he let out his breath, relieved.

Slipping quietly in, he shucked off his jacket and shoes before padding his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

He gritted his teeth when the door creaked loudly, seeming to echo through the house. Once he was through he stood in the quiet for a moment before a gurgle distracted him.

A smile broke across his face as he tiptoed his way over to the cradle and peered in.

"Hey there..."

The small girl looked up at him with large dark eyes and he felt his heart warm.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he whispered.

She blew a raspberry and he sniggered quietly, glancing across to the bed to see if the occupant had woken. Looking back down, he saw that his daughter was reaching up for him and making small noises of frustration.

"Okay, okay." He reached down and scooped her into his arms, rocking her gently. "But after this you go straight back to sleep."

She stared at him with that strange intensity again before promptly stuffing her fingers into her mouth and sucking happily on them.

Ren smiled down at her before walking across to the window, still rocking her.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been around much lately..." he whispered, staring at the street before him instead of at the eyes that reminded him so much of his wife's. "I promise that I'll try to spend more time with you."

The baby in his arms gurgled happily again and he smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, grimacing when a wet hand slapped him on the cheek. Ren stared at his daughter for a moment before he grinned at her.

"You know...that's exactly what your mother did the first time I kissed her too." He chuckled quietly to himself at the memory.

The next time he glanced down he saw that she had fallen asleep. He stepped back over to the cradle and placed her gently inside, being careful not to wake her again. Pausing for a moment he let his fingers skim through her wispy hair, happy that he was back home again after so long.

Eventually tiredness crept up on him and he changed quickly and slipped carefully into bed. Shuffling over he wrapped his arms around Kyoko's waist and pressed his chest into her back. He heard her murmur in her sleep but didn't wake.

Bending his head, Ren pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, before falling asleep with a small smile.


	5. Our Own World

5. Our Own World

* * *

We don't belong to ourselves.

We both know it, even when we try to pretend with each other each time we go outside. When we hold hands and ignore the flashes from the cameras.

We are constantly in the public eye, constantly being scrutinized, constantly being pulled back into that world. That world of entertainment; of false lives and false emotions and masks and denials.

We can pretend not to notice but it's always there.

That's why I love ending the day in that world and opening _our_ front door into _our_ home – one that we don't share with anyone else but _each other_.

When we're safely secure in the eye of the storm.

When you lean up, your palm pressed against my heart, and gently brush your lips against mine.

When I open eyes that I didn't even realise I'd closed and you smile up at me, your own eyes bright.

When I stare down, our gaze locking in our home in our own world and it's at that very moment that I realise that I love you. That this is all that matters. That no outsider to our world could ever see what I see or feel what I feel right now.

That all we need is each other for our world to be complete.


	6. Red

6. Red

* * *

As consciousness slowly returned, Kyoko found herself lying on her side.

_Something's wrong._

Her head hurt. Actually, everything hurt. Most especially her right arm, which was trapped underneath her body. She shifted slightly to free it and whimpered as the pain seemed to double. It was too much, she just wanted to go back to sleep, anything to get rid of the pain.

_There's not supposed to be pain._

No. There wasn't supposed to be pain. That meant something had happened. She tried to look back, tried to remember but there was nothing, a blankness that caused a bubble of panic to rise in her chest.

She breathed deeply and gagged as foul air filled her lungs. Her stomach retched and she grimaced at the pain the movement caused before she gagged again when the taste wouldn't leave her mouth.

She shifted her hand slightly and her fingers brushed against something hard and gritty.

_Gravel_.

Why was there gravel?

_Open your eyes_.

She did. At first, the darkness didn't disappear and she blinked a few times to try and dispel it. Ever so slowly it began to bleed outwards from the centre and was replaced by a hazy redness.

She looked up and everything screamed back to her.

The funny taste in her mouth was her own blood. The smell was burning petrol from the car thirty metres in front of her.

The car that had turned into a raging fireball, flames licking into the sky and throwing a fiery orange blanket of light over the darkness as a noxious black cloud blotted the stars from the night's sky.

She could feel the heat from where she lay, prickling at her skin.

Car...

_Ren._

Her eyes shot back open from where they had closed. Ren. Ren had been driving. Ren had been _in the car_.

Ignoring the pain, she pushed herself up with her left arm, scanning to see if Ren had gotten out.

There was nothing.

_He didn't get out_.

She couldn't breathe. He didn't get out. He was still in the car.

_What's left of the car..._

No! Ren wasn't...he couldn't...

_Oh, but he is..._

Kyoko let out a choked sob and turned away from the sight of the twisted wreck, tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt completely hollow and didn't much care when her left arm gave out on her and she collapsed onto her back, ignoring the pain was so much easier when she didn't have to fight it.

She stared up at the stars for a long time, watching as they flickered and faded. A small part of her wondered if she should get some help somehow, the larger part of her didn't care anymore.

Feeling tired, her eyes burning, she twisted her head away from the flames, looking out into the darkness.

Something pale lay around twenty metres from her. She blinked. It took a few moments for her sluggish brain to catch up to what she was seeing. It was a hand. She frowned and blinked again, trying to focus her blurring sight.

A hand...

_Ren._

She jolted and cried out in a mixture of pain and relief. Ren wasn't in the car! He wasn't dead! It was with that thought that she noticed that he wasn't moving and terror slammed into her. No! She couldn't find that he was away from danger to have this happen to her!

Ignoring her better sense she gritted her teeth and pushed herself over so she was resting on her stomach, holding herself still until the screaming agony died down. Then slowly, so very slowly, she started to crawl her way over to him.

It took what seemed like forever. In the beginning every shift of muscles brought a fresh wave of pain and it wasn't until she was halfway through that the pain seemed to fade and a liberating light-headedness came over her.

She was tempted, so many times, to just stop and rest for a moment. To give into the darkness that had blacked out the edges of her vision but the sight of Ren's unmoving form made her continue on. She could rest and sleep after she had reached him.

Despite her resolve she could feel herself flagging. The pain had all but disappeared now, completely pushed out by the giddy feeling that made her feel that if she moved to fast she would just float away. Her vision had narrowed until there was just the paleness of Ren's hand surrounded by black.

Still, she fought on, desperate.

Eventually her outstretched fingers brushed her goal and with one last herculean effort she dragged her body up until she was lying shoulder to shoulder.

His face was turned towards her, darkened with blood and dirt. His pale hand, the same one that had caught her attention in the first place, was splayed between their two faces, strangely without a speak of dirt on it. It looked obscene.

He wasn't moving.

Kyoko reached out, unable to make any sound, trying to brush away the hair that was sticking to his face. She watched, curious, as her arm trembled violently before falling to the ground, on top of Ren's, unable to fight gravity any longer.

His hand was cold but the whiteness of his flesh was soon lost under a sheet of red.

Her vision blurred and darkness rushed in with a roar that blocked out the snap and crackle of the flames behind her.

Scared, she pulled Ren's hand towards her face, seeking comfort. She didn't want to be alone. Not now.

Her breathing shallowed out and the giddy feeling took over, she could feel herself spinning, the only thing that anchored her was Ren's hand clutched in her own which she dragged against her mouth, pressing a harsh, desperate kiss against his knuckles, tasting her own blood, before she fell into oblivion.


	7. Ano sa

7. "Ano sa..." ("Hey, you know...")

-0-0-0-

"Ano sa..."

The words were out of her mouth before she had any control over them and Kyoko could only watch in horror as Ren turned towards her, a mild look of curiosity on his face.

"Yes?"

She opened her mouth to say something, inwardly cursing herself for her slip in the first place, but nothing came out. She flushed slightly in embarrassment and looked down.

"Kyoko?" Ren moved closer to her, slipping his fingers under her chin so that he could tilt her head to face him. "What is it?"

"I-it's just..."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to miss you." It came out rushed and for a moment she wasn't sure that he had heard her but then his expression turned sad and he cupped her face with his hand, his thumb stroking over her cheek.

"I'm sorry Kyoko; I would have cancelled if I could..."

"No." She stepped back, away from him and dropped her gaze to the floor once again. "No, I know. I'm just being stupid."

"You aren't –"

"Yes, I am." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt and wondered why she had ever thought that speaking up about it was such a good idea.

Oh yeah, that was right, her mouth had decided to circumnavigate her brain again. Damnit.

She was brought out of her morose brooding by two warm hands on either side of her face, forcing her head up to meet a gaze that she couldn't break. No matter how much she wanted to at this moment in time.

Ren's eyes were sad as he stared at her. He leant in and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste but lingering kiss.

Kyoko felt her throat close and tears that had been threatening her all day began to spill down her cheeks.

Ren didn't close his eyes, keeping her locked in place. After a few moments he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Ano sa...I'm going to miss you too."


	8. Say ahh

8. "Say ahh..."

* * *

Kyoko stared at Ren, not bothering to mask the look of horror that painted her face. Ren, for his part, just sat cross-legged on the floor across from her and looked uninterested.

"What?" She asked, uncomprehending, "But...how?"

Ren shrugged and turned his head to the side, "I don't know. I just don't like the taste."

"But...but...they're _strawberries_. How can you not like strawberries?"

Ren stared at her. "Not everyone likes strawberries. I find them bitter."

Kyoko looked down at the bowl of strawberries nestled in her lap, back up to Ren, then back down to the strawberries. Eventually she gave up trying to comprehend the weirdness of the man sitting in front of her.

"Look," he said patiently, "I'm sure that there's something that you don't like the taste of."

"Well yeah," she conceded slowly, "but these are _strawberries_ we're talking about."

Ren just rolled his eyes and let out a short huff, crossing his arms over his bare chest. He looked up when Kyoko made a noise of exclamation.

"I know! You just haven't eaten them with someone you love."

"And how will that make a difference?"

She shot him a Look. "Food _always_ tastes better when it's fed to you by someone you love." She ignored his raised eyebrows that were quickly disappearing into his hairline and picked a plump fruit from her bowl. "Now! Say ahh..."

Ren stared Kyoko in the eyes, masterfully ignoring the fruit that was pressing against his tightly closed lips.

"Oh come on Ren..."

His lips tightened even further but a shiver passed down his spine as something flashed across Kyoko's eyes, darkening them.

"Ren..." she half whispered, half moaned and leant forwards slightly, her satin nightdress slipping slightly and letting him have a small peek of the curve of her breast. Unconsciously his lips parted at the sight and with a triumphant grin Kyoko shoved the fruit into his mouth and sat back.

He blinked a few times to try to clear his head.

"Well?" she asked, crossing her arms under her breasts and looking victorious.

Ren chewed slowly before swallowing, "Bitter."

Her face fell and Ren felt a little bad. She dropped her hands to her sides and stared into the bowl of fruit. "I just...don't understand."

Ren watched as she took another strawberry from the bowl and brought it to her own lips. His gaze caught as she slowly bit it in half and savoured the taste, her tongue coming out to lick at the stray drops of juice.

"I guess...I guess I can't _force_ you to like them."

She popped the second half in her mouth then nearly inhaled it in shock as Ren dived across the space between them and crushed his lips to hers.

Her eyes fluttered closed as he nipped at her bottom lip and swiped across the seam with his tongue, demanding entrance which she willingly gave. She moaned quietly as Ren brushed his tongue against her own, seeking. He drew back, leaving Kyoko a little dazed.

"Wha...?" She asked, unable to get a full word out.

Ren chewed thoughtfully for a moment and then swallowed. "You're right." He said, "They do taste better when they're fed to you by someone you love."

* * *

I...do not like strawberries. They're _bitter_... :S

DS


	9. Fence

9. Fence

* * *

Ren can see it clearly. It's like a veil has been lifted and for the first time he is just waking from a deep sleep and is finally _seeing_ the world. Seeing reality as how it was meant to be.

There's a small wooden house standing in front of him, half hidden in the shadows of the large oak trees that dwarf over the right hand side and spread back into the forest behind. The latticework has been painted red at one time or another but has chipped and faded from the sun and the rain. Instead of making it look run down it instead makes it look cosy, lived in, weathered.

He's standing just outside of the small garden, behind the fence that was once painted white but has been stripped back to the original wood underneath from old age.

A breeze brushes over his skin as he looks and the trees rustle sounding like the sea during a storm but after a moment it dies down and the sunlight warms him gently once again. The scent of warm grass and freshly blooming flowers fills his senses and he closes his eyes in bliss, tipping his head back. It has been _so long_ since he had smelt anything like it and the all invading sense of peace that accompanies it is just the same as then. It's the same sense of peace whenever he kisses Kyoko.

There's the sound of creaking wood and a whisper accompanied by a muffled giggle and he can't help it when a grin slowly spreads across his face. Filled with a sense of lazy peace he opens his eyes and just drinks in the sight.

Kyoko stands there on the porch step, the same one that didn't dry right after that storm and now creaks whenever someone steps on it. She's wearing the pale yellow sun dress that he bought her last year for their fifth wedding anniversary, her long black hair tied back with a bright yellow ribbon that he bought because it brought out the small gold flecks in her amber eyes.

She's propping up their three year old daughter on her hip and whispering conspiratorially with her. As one they both turn to stare at him, and muffled giggles between them. The light that shines down through the leaves stains them both with a greenness that gives them an ethereal glow and something in Ren's chest clenches.

That feeling dissolves when Kyoko looks at him, her eyes filled with amusement, acceptance and _love_. She holds out a hand, beckoning him closer so he can join them.

With a happy smile he reaches out a hand to open the fence gate when a loud banging startles him. He jerks awake to find himself in the small trailer the director of his latest shoot has had set up for him.

"Ren-san. You have five minutes left before we need you on set."

The voice disappears as the owner leaves and Ren blinks a few times, his chest clenching painfully in loss and his hand still outstretched, trying to open a gate in a fence that doesn't exist.


	10. In a good mood

10. In a good mood

* * *

It had been a long day. Long week. Long month. Ren was tired beyond belief, he didn't think that he had had such a gruelling schedule since he was in his twenties and now, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep for another month.

He couldn't though, he had tomorrow off but then it was straight back to work.

To be honest, he didn't really know how he ever managed to pull this off when he was younger. Maybe he had thought that he would get a break when he hit middle age? That another rising star would take his place on the ladder?

It hadn't happened of course. Age brought wisdom.

It also brought along all his fans _plus_ the children of those fans who were practically brought up on his work.

'_Classic_' they called it.

Ren just called it more work.

But really, he couldn't complain. (Well...he _could_, but he wouldn't mean half of it because they were his fans and they supported him through everything.)

He sighed and looked at the passing streetlights out of the windshield of his car. Sometimes though, he would like to spend just a _little_ bit more time away from it all. But he couldn't.

Feeling a little depressed from his thoughts, he pulled into his driveway. The front of the house was dark and Ren felt his mood sink just that little bit further at the thought that Kyoko wasn't home.

Forgoing the front door, he made his way round the side of the house to the back door that led to the kitchen.

As soon as he opened it he was assaulted with light and warmth, enough so that he almost staggered at the contrast with the harsh November winds, and melting all his dark thoughts away. The smell of homemade cooking had his stomach grumbling in anticipation, forgetting all about the cheap boxed lunches that he had been surviving on all month.

A smile broke across his face when he spotted Kyoko with her back to him, stirring something that smelt delicious on the stove and bobbing her head as she hummed under her breath. He watched as she jumped slightly and spun around as he closed the door behind him to keep the warm air in.

"Oh!" She breathed in surprise as he strode over to her, "You surprised me!"

Ren grinned unrepentantly and ignored her squeak of protest as he picked her up by the waist and spun around before dropping her back on her feet and swooping down to kiss her.

After a few moments he broke the kiss and leant back, keeping his arms firmly locked around her waist and still grinning.

Kyoko, for her part, was blushing lightly and had pressed her fingertips to her lips, a little dazed. "What...was that for?" she managed to ask after a few moments to collect herself.

Ren shrugged, "Just in a good mood, I guess."

Kyoko smiled back at him, "Well, good mood or not, if you don't let me get back to cooking then that sauce is going to _burn_. And then I'm going to have to hit you with this spoon."

Ren laughed and let her go. "I'm just going to go change."

Kyoko 'hmm-ed' and waved him off, already checking the sauce.

It wasn't until Ren opened the door to the darkened hallway that he paused and looked back. "I missed you." He said, too quietly for Kyoko to hear, before slipping into the hallway and closing the door.

* * *

Now, I said at the beginning that I was going to mix the couples and only have a pairing for ten chapters. I can still do this, and move on to ShoxKyoko and then ReinoxKyoko...or ShoxReino...

OR

I can write RenxKyoko for the whole challenge and then do another list with a different pairing.

I'm kinda leaning towards the second option myself...but I'd like to hear your thoughts on the choices.

DS


	11. Gardenia

11. Gardenia

* * *

Their first kiss wasn't all fireworks and magic.

In fact, their first kiss wasn't all that memorable.

It had happened by accident, of that they were both sure, though the details were sketchy. What they both agreed on was that a chair, a pan and soap had been involved.

Kyoko often laughed at the things that they could remember about it. (When they both agreed, that is.) And she was sure that it would have made a humorous anecdote to tell the grandchildren when they were old enough to have their own 'First'.

But time, as it is oft want to do, has eroded nearly every detail. And when Ren thinks back, all he can remember is the warm softness of Kyoko's lips, his heart pounding painfully in his chest and the scent of gardenias on the breeze.

* * *

Guess this is staying RenxKyoko. Will put up other pairings in their own 30 kisses challenges.

DS


	12. The sound of waves

12. The sound of waves

* * *

The sound of waves was an oddly appropriate soundtrack to the moment when Ren's world crashed down around his ears.

"What...?" He asked uncomprehending. He reached out his hand towards Kyoko, his heart clenching when she flinched away from his touch. Defeated, he let his arm drop back to his side. "I don't understand."

"I'm sorry." Kyoko said miserably, staring at the ground. Unable to look him in the eye as she carved out his heart. "I just...I can't do this anymore. I tried. But...you didn't try with me."

"Didn't try?"

At the sound of his incredulity she jerked her head up. Ren could see the tears that were threatening to fall. He could also see the hard glint in her eye, before it softened into defeat.

"Ren, over the past six months I've seen you a total of four times. And we've talked seven times on the phone.

"You never answer my calls, and when you do you make them as short as you possibly can."

"I..." He tried to defend his actions but realised with a start that she was right. He had sacrificed Kyoko for his work and now everything was wrong and didn't know how to fix it. Didn't know if he could.

"I'm so, _so_, sorry." She whispered as she kissed him on the cheek, backing away before he could grab her and demand that she stay, to make this right.

"_Goodbye_, Ren."

Then she was gone and Ren was left standing on the beach as the waves crashed behind him, staring at a line of footprints that led away from him and fingering the ring box in his pocket.

* * *

Hahahaha! *ducks*


	13. The space between dream and reality

White Flag of Truce! WHITE FLAG OF TRUCE!

* * *

13. The space between dream and reality

* * *

The candles on the table created an ambient glow that lent itself well to the restaurant. Kyoko smiled softly at him when he pulled her chair out for her, gracefully sitting.

Ren moved round the small table and took his own place.

The restaurant was busy but quiet. The low murmur of intimate conversations washed over him, calming him.

When he looked at her he couldn't stop himself from smiling. She was here, sitting opposite him. She was _his_. And she would be _only_ his by the end of tonight if he had his way. He slipped his hand beneath the edge of the table to check that the box was still in his pocket, letting out a silent sigh of relief when it was.

"Ren," her voice was quiet, so he had to lean forwards to hear, "this is a lovely place. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Well, I do _have_ a reason."

"Oh?"

She leant forward and Ren couldn't tear his eyes away from her. The candlelight sparkled in her eyes, bringing out gold flecks. He trailed his eyes down to her lips and felt his own mouth dry at the sight of soft, kissable lips glistening as her tongue darted across. Down, where the light highlighted the curve of her neck and cast shadows in the hollow of her throat that he wanted to taste. Down to –

"Would Sir like to choose the wine?"

Ren jerked out of his gazing to find the waiter standing right by his elbow. "The white will do fine."

"As you wish, Sir."

Pulling himself back he tried to compose himself. This was going to be the most important day of his life. This was the most important _question_ he could ever ask. He had to get this right, had to be classy about it – show her how much she meant to him.

The waiter came back with a chilled bottle of white and, after pouring each of them a glass and setting the bottle on the table, departed and left them in peace.

When they were alone Ren reached over and clasped Kyoko's hands in his, bringing them up to his lips and placing a chaste kiss on her fingertips.

"Kyoko." He said seriously, "I've known you for a long time. And during that time we've had our ups and downs, but we made it through each and every setback.

"Over the years I've come to love you, Kyoko. I love you and I don't want to ever _stop_ loving you." He took a deep breath and forced himself to look her in the eyes. "Kyoko, will you do me the honour...of becoming my wife?"

Kyoko gasped, "Yes! Yes, of course I will!" She lunged across the table and into Ren's arms.

He caught her awkwardly and his elbow nudged the bottle of wine. Ren watched as it fell, almost in slow motion, towards the floor – but with his arms full of Kyoko he didn't have a hand free to try and catch it.

He could only watch in mounting horror as it hit the ground and shattered.

Ren jerked awake at the sound of glass shattering. He glanced down at the ground to see one of his empty whisky bottles in pieces by his feet. Groaning, he slumped back on the couch and draped his arm across his eyes, his cheeks tight with dried tears. Blindly he reached out until he found another bottle that wasn't completely empty and drained it, sighing as the hazy darkness descended once again.

* * *

-gasp-

Oh no I didn't...OH YES I DID!

HA HA HA! WHITE FLAG OF TRUCE WAS A LIE!


	14. Good Night

14. Good Night

* * *

Kyoko paused where she was standing in the doorway and sighed. Taking a brief moment, she paused to survey the scene.

Ren had fallen asleep on the couch reading his latest script.

_Again_.

Really, one of these days he was going to collapse. Or develop an ulcer. Knowing him he would probably ignore it and continue working, trying to convince everyone that he was _fine_ and that he could _manage_.

Most people would believe him as well. They all thought that he was some kind of God, unstoppable and constant.

But _she _was the one who came home to find him sleeping at his desk, or even worse, passed out in the front room because he hadn't been eating and sleeping.

_She_ was the one who lay awake in an empty bed worrying over his health and wondering if she was even going to _see _him this month, whilst he worked in a different room long into the night.

The worst part of it all was that he thought that he could brush her off with platitudes. Like he thought that they would actually work on her, like she was just anyone else and not close enough to see that he was slowly _killing himself_.

She made her way over to where he was sprawled, her feet padding silently on the carpet, and gently touched his shoulder. He started awake almost immediately, looking around blearily for a moment or two before his brain kicked in.

"Kyoko-chan?" He asked, sleepily. "You're back?"

"You fell asleep on the couch."

"How was your flight?" He levered himself up on his elbows. "What time is it?"

"It's two o'clock in the morning. The flight was okay, I just got in. Why don't you come to bed?"

"Can't." He rubbed his eyes and sat up fully, dislodging her hand from his shoulder and grabbing the script off the floor from where it had fallen. "I've got to re-read this script and make notes on the character."

"Can't you do that in the morning? The filming doesn't start for another five days."

"I _can't_ Kyoko. I need to get this right."

Kyoko bit her lip as he snapped at her, pushing away the hurt.

_It's only because he's tired_.

But no matter how much she tried to tell herself that, it still hurt, and a little bit of her still became colder every time.

"Okay then." She pressed a chaste kiss against his temple. "Good night. Please don't stay up too late."

He made a vague grunt of agreement and didn't even look up from the paper in front of him. Kyoko made her way into the bedroom, only sparing a quick glance back at him before she closed the door, the darkness of the room hiding the tears that she wouldn't let fall.


	15. Our distance and that person

15. Our Distance and That Person

* * *

I can never get close to you. Not really. Not in the way that counts.

I can stand by you, touch you, brush the hair from your eyes, but you'll never be close. There's a wide, aching, chasm between us and no matter what I do I can't seem to find a way to cross it.

Sho can. I see him do it every time he sees you.

Even though you hate him, you're still close to him. You still _allow_ him to be.

And it hurts.

He can stand next to you, touch you, brush the hair from your eyes, _and he can get close to you_.

There's nothing I want more than to pull you close, tell you what you make me feel and then kiss you. But I can't. Because we're too far apart, because there is already someone taking up that position in your life.

I want to be close.

But you won't let me.

And the worst thing is that you don't even realise you're doing it.

* * *

I'll be honest with you all. The only reason I wrote this so soon is because I have to wait ten or so minutes for my energy to replenish on Mafia Wars.

I'm so lame :D

Anyway - hope you can understand it - I was being vague on purpose.

DS


	16. Dash

16. Dash

The mornings were always hurried.

It didn't matter how early Ren set the alarm clock. He was always dashing out of the house in a rush, pulling on his jacket with a slice of toast shoved in his mouth, courtesy of his wife.

He didn't even know how he managed it.

...Okay. That was a lie. He knew how it happened. He would set the alarm the night before for an hour and a half before he actually had to leave. The alarm would ring in the morning and he would wake with all intentions of getting up.

And then he would wake up a little more and find himself curled protectively around Kyoko's smaller form, pleasantly warm. And he would think to himself '_just five more minutes_' and hit the snooze button.

The alarm would go off again and he would have all the intention of getting up this time, but then he would realise that he '_really was comfortable_' like this and that it '_wouldn't hurt to just lie for five more minutes._'

After all, he had set the alarm for a stupidly early time that he can't actually, right now, remember the reasoning for.

This would continue for another three or four turns before Kyoko would snuggle deeper into his arms and murmur to "...either get up or switch the alarm off..." against his chest.

Of course, by now he was comfortable, and he hadn't really been spending a lot of time with Kyoko lately, so he switches off the alarm.

And then falls back to sleep.

And every single time, he would wake up almost an hour later with a start as he realises that he has only twenty minutes before he has to leave, and he can't find any of his clothes even though he's sure he left them out the night before, and Kyoko is already up and making breakfast, and he _really_ can't find his pants, and why the hell did he switch off his alarm again?

And every single time Kyoko would hand him his jacket as he stumbles out of their bedroom, fastening his trousers as he goes, shoves a slice of toast in his mouth so that she knows that he's eaten, and pecks his goodbye on the cheek.

* * *

**I have good news and bad news – but it would take ages to explain everything so check out my profile for the info.**

**What you really all need to know is that I have stopped panicking and so shall not be writing any more angsty chapters, hopefully.**

**And yes, when I panic I write angst.**

**DS**


	17. Superstar

17. Superstar

* * *

I'm Sho _Fuwa, _baby. I'm known through the whole of Japan! (And thanks to my agent the rest of the world too.)

I'm a _superstar_ for fucks sake!

I can have _who_ I want and _what_ I want, _when_ I want it and no one will tell me different. Yeah, you got that right. I don't hear the word 'no' from anyone.

Anyone except _you_ that is.

You say 'no' to me all the time. And then you look at _him_ with that stupid expression of love and you say that you're "_devoted" _to him and that there is no one else but _him_.

Say that_ I CAN'T COMPARE!_

Well, let me tell _you_ something Kyoko. You're right. I _don't_ compare. I'm so much better than the two of you that I almost feel guilty at how big of a difference there actually is.

I pity you. Because when you kiss him and whisper quietly between you – I'm standing here surrounded by beautiful women who _all_ want to be with _me_.

You get that?

I just have to click my fingers and they come running. I'm the toast of the party! The number one singer! Invited everywhere and to everything!

You can keep your "relationship". It's _pathetic_.

See ya!

Oh, no, wait...no I won't!

* * *

Um...hey there...! Long time no see – eh heh heh...Check my profile for excuse?

Um...if anyone's still reading this then I went in a different direction with this drabble – sort of a soliloquy/letter-to-no one thing. It was meant to be blustery with a hint of anger and jealousy (please tell me you got that? :S )


	18. Excessive Chain

18. Excessive Chain

* * *

He's trapped by an excessive amount of chain. It's everywhere – wrapping around his legs so he can't run, his arms so he can't fight, even forcing its way between his teeth so whenever he tries to say anything all he can taste is the bitterness on his tongue.

It won't ever leave him and it's chained him to the one person whom he cannot be chained to. But Ren knows that the chain won't let him leave. He can feel it tightening against him whenever he tries to pull away from her.

He tries to ignore it for the most part. Ignore how, whenever he pulls back, the links that wrap around his chest contract until he can't breathe. A dull ache blossoming around his heart as he recognises his weakness, his need to live, and moves forward again – letting the chain loosen.

When Kyoko leans in and kisses him that first time – just that hesitant brush of lips against lips – he feels the chains fall to the floor. They're still there though, wrapped around his wrists. And when she moves back they snake up his legs until they've coiled themselves back into their original position – only now they seem ten times as tight.

He lives for her – because without her closeness, he cannot.

* * *

If any of you were curious _Arisumi _started to translate this challenge into Russian. (Though it's been a while so I don't know if it's still being done :S)

You can find it here - http:/ /aniff. bir. ru/ index. php? showtopic= 330


	19. Unrivalled

19. Unrivalled

* * *

"_For a long time Ren Tsuruga has dominated our screens, being cast in drama after drama. He has held the title of 'Most Popular' in the Japanese entertainment industry for eleven consecutive years – a feat that is unparalleled. _

"_Despite this, he is humble about his achievements and his co-workers do not begrudge him._

"_It has been commented that the reason Japanese acting has improved significantly is because of others rising to the challenge Tsuruga-san has left._

"_One thing for sure is that in today's opinion is that Tsuruga-san is completely unrivalled."_

Kyoko hid a smile as Ren groaned in annoyance and reached for the T.V. remote, switching over stations.

"Yes?" She asked when he turned to look at her shrewdly.

"I know you're smiling."

Kyoko broke out into a grin. "I think it's sweet."

"It's not _sweet_." Ren bit out, leaning back against the settee and draping his arm across his eyes. "I retired three years ago and they're still reporting on it."

"Well, you _have_ broken a lot of records."

Ren grunted.

"And," Kyoko continued, ignoring her husband, "you should be pleased about your achievements."

Ren sighed and lifted him arm a little so he could glare at Kyoko, who was smiling at him innocently. "You know," he said slightly annoyed, "you make it really hard to be irritated with them when you say things like that."

"I know." Kyoko sing-sang happily. Standing she moved around his prone form and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm going to make lunch. Want anything?"

"A drink."

Kyoko laughed and patted him. "Maybe later." She moved into the kitchen. "And don't forget you have that awards speech for tomorrow!" She called back after her.

She grinned as a groan followed her into the kitchen.


	20. Look over here

20. Look Over Here

* * *

_Look._

The room glittered under the glow of a thousand fairy lights glinting off gold and jewels. Muted strains of a string quartet could barely be heard over the quiet murmurings of the crème-de-la-crème of Japan's showbiz elite.

_Look over here._

Plush red carpets and velvet hanging drapes cocooned them in the warmth generated from so many bodies mingling together. Deals were made and sealed in this room, a monstrous womb of the media industry.

_Why won't you notice me anymore?_

There were two that were generating the most attention, drawing others near, making them gravitate towards them. Clutching his drink tighter he tried to take solace in the cool beads of perspiration running down the sides of the glass. It wasn't working.

_I'm right here!_

Long black hair, back to its original colour, spilt down her back, staining her white dress with its inky tresses. She laughed, her voice rising above the hum of the room, clear and chiming, causing a lull in conversation as those gathered turned to listen.

_Notice me!_

A hand, placed possessively on the small of her back had her turning, her laugh dying to a smile. She gazed up at the man she had fallen for as the man gazed down at the woman she had become.

_Look at me!_

There was a press of lips, quick but nonetheless emphatic. The light catching, just for a moment, on a pair of matching gold rings on matching fingers. Strangely plain for all that they represented. Two rings, tying two of the most prominent actors in the business together, with more certainty than any forged agreement.

_You're mine!_

Sho grimaced as he turned away from the sight. But she wasn't. Not anymore.


	21. Perfect blue

21. Perfect Blue

* * *

Above her was the perfect blue of a fresh spring sky. Kyoko sighed, her eyes sliding shut as she stretched languorously, lying on her back in the afternoon sun.

A cool breeze hid the heat from the unrelenting sun that beat down on the clearing in the forest, bringing with it the muffled sounds of the inn that she had spent most of her childhood in. The smell of warm grass surrounded her along with the prickly feel as she brushed her arm across the ground.

It had been a good decision to come back here.

Not that she had much choice mind you. For being in his mid-twenties, Ren sure had an impressive puppy-dog expression.

Kyoko blamed the acting.

Nevertheless, once Ren had pulled out the big guns it was all she could do to agree (with an inward eye-roll, of course) and shoo him away before he could beg her for anything else.

She'd have the last laugh though, when their child turned that same expression back on him. See how he'd like it then! It was obvious that he was going to be wrapped utterly and completely around their finger.

Kyoko grinned at the thought, her hand gently resting on her still-flat stomach. Her wedding band warming in the suns rays. She'd tell him, soon.

Suddenly a shadow crossed her face. Opening her eyes she squinted upwards, only able to see a darkened silhouette.

"If you fall asleep you'll burn."

Ren's deep voice had her grinning and closing her eyes again.

"Mmm, but it feels so nice."

She heard Ren huff in amusement and the shift of cloth as he moved. She felt too lazy to see what he was up too though, content to let him be.

Unfortunately he was less inclined to let _her_ be and Kyoko let out a startled squeak when two strong arms scooped her up and held her to a muscled chest. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck, blinking in surprise.

Ren took advantage of her bewilderment to steal a kiss as he began to stride back down the small trail towards the inn.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She had the brief thought of asking him to put her down but, really, it was quite nice to be carried. It brought back her long hidden fantasies of being a princess.

Ren turned that innocent expression, a version of the one that had gotten her here in the first place, back at her, "I just don't want you to get heatstroke and _die_."

Kyoko couldn't stifle the snort of amusement. "I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to die from lying in a clearing."

"You never know." Ren said solemnly, but the amused twinkle in his eye gave him away.

Kyoko hid her face in his neck to hide her answering smile. Oh yes, she was going to enjoy seeing their child turn the tables on him.

She had a feeling he would enjoy it too.


	22. Candy

22. Candy

* * *

Ren didn't like sweet things. Not chocolate or candy or anything like that.

It was why he didn't really celebrate Halloween. Even when he lived in America in hardly took part in the festivities. Sure he had spared a glance at the decorations (and a more appreciative glance at the costumed girls) but it had never quite been his scene.

Kyoko understood his tastes. Ever since that fateful Valentines four years ago she had adjusted her gifts of food to suit him.

Lately though, Ren found himself quite enjoying Halloween. LME seemed to go completely out when it came to the decorations and Ren had spared an appreciative glance at the detail of them. (He had spared an even more appreciate glance at a certain dark haired woman dressed up as an angel as she sucked on a lollipop.)

Even more surprising (or maybe not), Ren found himself enjoying the taste of sugar, especially when Kyoko was kissing him like that. Her hands framing his face as her tongue deftly stroked against his own, dominating his mouth as she straddled his sitting form in some unused office.

It was all he could do to grip her thighs and keep his eyes half-open.

Ren groaned in disappointment as she pulled away, wearing an entirely un-angelic smirk on her face.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to you."

Ren had just had any and all higher brain functions blown out the water. That's why he didn't blame himself later when he immediately replied "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that to me either."

He did inwardly grimace at the look of surprise on her face though. Stupid! He's finally in the position he's dreamed about for the last few years and the first thing he does is admit his long-standing obsession? What was _wrong_ with him?

Kyoko didn't seem to take note of his mental scolding because after a moment she was wearing that devilish smirk again.

Ren barely had time to hope that it was all going to turn out okay when her lips were pressed against his own and he was once again assaulted with the taste of candy.

He decided there and then that he didn't mind sweet things as long as he tasted it from Kyoko.


	23. Jolt!

**23. Jolt!**

* * *

The steam from the onsen curled up from the hot water in semi opaque wisps.

Kyoko sighed happily as she sank further, until the base of her skull was resting on the small, natural lip the rock she was sitting on formed. There really wasn't anything better than this after a hard days work.

She had been raised in a traditional inn, so bathing in front of people wasn't as big a deal as it could have been. Besides, the hot spring was deserted and, due to the late hour, would probably _stay _deserted for the rest of the night.

Smiling, she trailed her fingers through the water, enjoying the feeling of it as she gazed upwards. Every so often a small breeze would pass over the tall bamboo fence and disperse the steam, showing the stars twinkling down from the clear night sky. It was a cool evening, but the water was keeping her warm and, besides, she was mostly under the water – only her face was exposed and even then, the breeze was keeping her from overheating.

It was practically perfect. The only problem being that the inn that the actors and crew were staying at was small and traditional, meaning that the hot springs attached to the back weren't separated by gender.

But, like she had reasoned with herself beforehand, the hour was late and everyone would be asleep so that they could put forward their very best efforts tomorrow.

She sighed and relaxed further, her chin sinking below the water line so that it lapped gently at her lips as the heat drew her into a doze.

She was so caught up in her day-dreams that she didn't hear the sound of the door opening or closing.

She _did_ hear the sound of water splashing as someone waded into the hot spring and it was with a jolt of fear she realised that _someone_ was now in the onsen with her.

Horrified, her eyes shot open and – without thinking – she knelt up on her seat to peer around the rock. She wasn't quiet, which was probably why Ren was staring at her like a deer caught in the headlights, naked panic on his face.

It was a look echoed by herself.

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say to break the awkward atmosphere.

"Um…" Ren said, averting his eyes from her and adjusting his towel. The water was only up to his mid-thigh, but he had been standing long enough in the water that it had started to soak and was now clinging almost _indecently_ to him.

Kyoko squeaked and tore her eyes away from the sight, but they caught almost immediately on droplets of water trailing down his abdomen – leading right back to the place she was trying _not_ to stare at.

Blushing scarlet she looked down at herself, thinking it was safer than looking anywhere in Ren's direction.

At least, she had _thought_ that it would be safer, but when she actually managed it she found that her towel had slipped almost loose and was lower than could ever be excused. Even if she was still technically decent.

Gasping in shame she wrenched the towel almost to her chin and dropped quickly back into the water. Under the waterline she wrapped herself up tighter as she silently prayed that Ren wouldn't come any closer.

"Kyoko-chan?"

Ren's voice sounded alarmed and she could hear him making his way over to the rock.

Argh! Why was this happening to her!

He was getting closer; she could even feel the water moving as he pushed forward.

"Kyoko-chan? Are you alright?"

He was practically behind the rock! If he lent over he'd see her. Scrunching up her face she prayed faster – but it wasn't to be.

"Are you hurt?" He sounded panicked now and she heard him start to wade around the rock.

That was even worse! At least before she had the rock in between them to protect her – if he walked around then she would be completely exposed.

Panic made her rash. And clumsy.

"No! I'm fine!" She practically shouted, leaping up onto her seat once more, one hand held up in the classic 'stop' pose to prevent him coming even closer.

Or, at least, that was what was _supposed_ to happen. The reality is that she leapt to her feat and found herself face to face with Ren who was standing _right there_.

"Wah!" Her body automatically jerked back at the close proximity and she immediately lost her footing on the slick rock. Arms flailing she toppled backwards, eyes wide in panic.

Ren reached for her unconsciously and she latched onto his arm. Unfortunately, she was too far gone and with a jerk she pulled Ren off balance too.

The hit the water at the same time with an almighty splash, Ren landing on top of her. As soon as she realised that she was completely submerged she let go of Ren's arm and struggled to her feet, feeling Ren doing the same.

Pushing her head out of the hot water she gasped for breath, feeling slightly dizzy and stumbled forward as she tried to get her feet steady under her.

Ren hadn't made it that far – just having the wits enough to get his head above the waterline. Their legs tangled and she fell forward for the second time that night, straight onto Ren who, unlike her, did not disappear under the water as he was bracing himself on the seat.

The consequence of which is that he didn't move when she landed on him – and he didn't have a hand free to keep her lips from crashing into his own.

As kisses went, it wasn't much. More of a bruising press than anything else. But they both froze; their eyes wide in shock. It wasn't until the cool breeze brushed against her exposed shoulders that Kyoko snapped out of whatever she was under and she reeled back, one hand clapped over her mouth, the other with a death grip on her towel.

Ren opened his mouth and then immediately closed it again, a blush stealing across his cheeks.

Kyoko blushed as well, finding herself unable to move, unable to stop staring at Ren and the way water dripped from the ends of his hair, hitting his collarbone before sliding down exposed skin 'til it reached the water.

He cleared his throat in embarrassment, "Ky-"

"I'M SO SORRY!"She wailed, cutting across anything he was going to say and rushing out of the onsen before he could gather himself enough to come after her.

It wasn't until she was huddled underneath her blankets that she realised that she had only been wearing a sodden towel when she rushed away.

Tomorrows' shooting was going to be interesting…in a mortifying way.

* * *

**-cackles-**


End file.
